legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Friends Wiki:Fanfiction/If I Die Young
If I Die Young – A LEGO Friends Fanfiction Warning: Major Character Death Characters Mia Olivia Lacey Stephanie Emma Andrea Pairings Mia/Olivia Stephanie/Lacey Emma/Andrea A/N = After what happened in Parkland, I wanted to do something different with the five friends. Also, I was inspired by the song If I Die Young. ' ••• It was February 14, and three teenagers wanted to show the love they had for three other lucky ones. Mia ran to catch up to Olivia, who was walking to her next class; Robotics. Her amber eyes looking at her friend, lovingly. "Oh Mia, you scared me!" Olivia put a hand to her chest, as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry about that, Liv. Hey, I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" Mia asked, as she rubbed the back of her neck. She watched as Olivia pondered before she shook her head. "Nope. No plans. Why do you ask?" Olivia smiled, her brown eyes bright as she did so. Mia loved that smile. It could brighten up her whole day, even after practice. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner, tonight? You know, to take a break, with you know, the exam for Robotics coming up," Mia asked sheepishly, as she looked down in embarrassment. "Of course, Mia. I'll be there," Olivia replied and she went to the classroom, leaving behind a very happy Mia, who had a lopsided grin. ♥♥♥ Andrea walked with Emma, trying to muster enough courage to ask her to be her Valentine. She had her hands behind her back, holding a box of Emma's favorite treat. Finally, she gained Emma's attention. "Hey, Emma?" She watched as Emma stopped talking and looked at her. "Yeah, Andrea?" Emma asked, her emerald eyes flickering back and forth, slightly. Andrea sighed and took the box from behind her back and gave it to Emma. "Here. I wanted to give you something, since you know, it's Valentine's Day," she explained. Emma was surprised, she never knew Andrea had feelings for her. But, she accepted the box and thanked Andrea. She opened it to reveal chocolate, her favorite treat. In the box was a note. She read it. ''I know chocolate is your favorite, I wanted you to be happy today. Also, can you be my Valentine? -- Andrea Emma looked at Andrea, who in turn, looked down in embarrassment. She put the note back into the box and closed it, then took a step to fill the gap and kissed her friend. Andrea was surprised, she never knew Emma was this brave. "So, I take it, it’s a yes?" Andrea asked, getting a chuckle in return. Emma nodded and hugged her and smiled, now happier than ever. Andrea returned the hug. Andrea looked up and saw Mia, Stephanie and Lacey smiling and she smiled back at her friends. She loved Emma and would do whatever it took to protect the sweet young girl that was now hers. ♥♥♥ After class, Lacey looked at Mia and she nodded in return. Its go time. Lacey spent forever trying to confess her love to Stephanie. But every time she got a chance, Tanya had to come and ruin it. But not today. Mia was going to distract her long enough for Lacey to ask the blonde out. Mia went one way to where Tanya was and Lacey followed Stephanie, as she went to her locker. She took a deep breath and leaned against the locker beside the blonde's. "What do you want, Lacey?" Stephanie asked, sparing only a moment to look at her. Lacey could tell in those blue eyes, Stephanie was curious. "Well, I know how much you love cupcakes, so I made you one?" It was more a question, then an answer. Stephanie took it and looked at the note that was attached. She looked at Lacey with an eyebrow raised. She had a well-hidden smirk, but, she knew Lacey saw it, because she smiled, showing all of her teeth. "Well, are you ready to put up with me?" She asked, getting a nod in return. "Well then, I guess I have to say...yes," Stephanie answered and Lacey wasted no time kissing her in return. Stephanie wouldn't admit it, but, she liked it. ♥♥♥ It was 2:28 pm, just fifteen minutes until school let out for the day. Lacey, Olivia, Mia and Emma were in Biology when they heard gunshots. Immediately, they went to the far corner of the classroom, while the teacher ushered anyone outside to come inside. Emma was automatically worried about Andrea. The others knew and went to comfort their friend. Her phone buzzed and she took it out and saw it was from Stephanie. But her heart sunk when she read the message. '''2:28 pm Stephanie Bad news. Andrea took the shot that was meant for me and it hit her stomach. Luckily, we dragged her in before the shooter can do anything else to her. Though, she is losing a lot of blood. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Mia hugged her to calm her down. Emma was the sweetest girl anyone can be friends with, and too see her like this, it was heartbreaking. "Don't worry, Emma. Andrea is tough. She can pull through this, if not for herself, then for you," explained Olivia, in a whisper. She watched as her own friend just barely nod, before more quiet sobs echoed the classroom. ♥♥♥ Meanwhile in History, Andrea was quickly bleeding out and a frantic Stephanie was trying to slow it down. "Just stay with me, Andrea. You've got Emma, to think about. You can't go!" Stephanie was close to tears. She mentally cursed Andrea for taking the shot that was meant for her. Andrea wheezed and replied, "You're pretty much the leader of our group, Stephanie, not just a good friend," she stopped short and grimaced at the pain of the gunshot, before continuing. "I knew that I loved Emma, since the moment I saw her. Do me a favor, okay?" Stephanie shook her head frantically and said, "Don't you dare go there! You're going to be fine. You'll see," Andrea weakly shook her head. "No, I won't. Promise me you'll look after Emma for me," she said, before another wheeze took over. Stephanie let a tear fall and let a sob out, "What am I supposed to tell her? She loves you!" She watched as Andrea took her hand, that was covered in blood. "Tell her that I always loved her and give her this," she gave Stephanie a necklace with a paintbrush. Stephanie knew what it meant and closed her eyes, tears falling like a waterfall, as she listened to the last dying breath of one of her best friends. ♥♥♥ As time went on, more gunshots were heard. There were three floors of the school. Emma, Olivia, Lacey and Mia were on the first floor. Stephanie and Andrea were on the third floor. No one knew how many people were shot, but there were no more messages to Emma from Stephanie. Lacey's phone buzzed and she took it out. A look of sorrow appeared on her face and she gave it to Mia. Mia's eyes began to tear up and Olivia asked what was wrong. Mia gave her the phone and Olivia gasped holding her mouth. Soon, Olivia started to weep, causing Mia to hold and comfort her, while Emma was growing more impatient. Mia noticed and mouthed that she will tell her later. The black – haired teenager nodded, then took out the box of chocolate that Andrea had given her. ♥♥♥ At last, at 2:51, the shooting was over. Olivia was passed out on Mia's shoulder. Mia silently texted Sophie and told her that the others, except for Andrea were alright and were alive. Then, the door was opened by a SWAT Team, and the class was escorted out of the building and into the relieved arms of loved ones. Sophie was there, opening her arms to hold a crying Olivia. Mia and Lacey hung back, giving her some space. Emma was concerned for Andrea and wanted nothing more than to have the African American hold her in security. Soon, Stephanie joined them, without Andrea. Emma was scared of the worst and Stephanie put a hand her shoulder and told her everything. Emma was then bawling, causing the others to cry. Sophie hugged her, until she stopped crying and carried her to her car when she passed out. The remaining members of the Heartlake Friends Gang knew, that Emma and themselves were never going to be the same after this.